


【漢康艾】與煙火一起釋放

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Captain Allen/Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Captain Allen(Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Captain Allen
Kudos: 1





	【漢康艾】與煙火一起釋放

＊漢康艾跨年砲，詳細CP為漢艾倫，漢康與康艾倫，漢康之間只有接吻，沒有實際插入。

漢克對於自己的性愛持久力向來很有自信，即便年過半百，卻還是有辦法一輪做到半小時才射精，平時跟康納以及在年輕階段就跟他交往超過5年的艾倫上床，也能等到三人都滿意後才繳械。

但他從未想過要嘗試跨年砲。

當他在2039年十二月31日晚上8點，準備從DPD跟康納下班回住處，與早就準備好晚餐的艾倫跨年時，就聽見康納提出這建議。

漢克有些惱火地別過頭，望著搭檔兼男友表示：「我可不認為這是好主意。」

康納的LED快速偏轉，迅速回答：「我有跟艾倫討論過，他說你們以前交往時沒試過，但也許能趁今晚嘗試。」

DPD副隊長眉頭緊蹙，看起來有些不滿，他把腦袋湊近康納，壓低聲音說著：「難道說你們一整天都在討論這件事？」

康納搖搖頭，維持著撲克臉，冷靜解釋：「其實也就只有下午5點到剛才在討論。」

漢克用手指揉動太陽穴，他認為自己可能會讓二名男友失望，自己畢竟有年紀了，要準時射出來需要一定耐力，縱然交往至今，性愛品質都很穩定，康納跟艾倫也多次稱讚過他，卻也不代表能夠在跨年砲在取得同樣成效。隨後，康納補充另外一件事。

「艾倫說如果成功在煙火綻放時射進他體內，就放寬你下星期的高熱量食物標準。」

漢克有些心動，他的二名男友總是拿替男友健康著想為由，在飲食上嚴格控管，但光這提議還不夠，漢克認為其中必定有詐，所以也只是眼睛發亮些，並未有進一步反應，康納趁DPD副隊長開始動搖之際，進一步提出交換條件。

「在不會影響睡眠品質情況下，攝取的酒精也能增加。」漢克雙眼睜得更大。

「還有其他獎勵嗎？」他終於按耐不住，開口詢問。

康納的LED轉成黃色，沒幾秒就做出回應。

「艾倫說成功後的一個月內，假如你拒絕，就不會試圖用手或嘴強迫你重新勃起，開始第二輪。」要不是他們附近沒路人經過，漢克肯定會在聽見這句話當下立刻摀住搭檔的嘴，阻止對方講下去，正因為不怕被別人聽見，他才能在康納說完後咧嘴一笑。

「成交！」他表示，康納嘴角稍微勾起，看起來很高興。

「我們快回去吧，吃完飯以後有得忙了。」康納在這時提醒。

「忙什麼？」漢克大惑不解，但也沒多問，直接推動仿生搭檔的背脊，與對方坐上車，回到漢克的住處。

* * *

相撲如平常那樣在開門後興奮跑來，迎接主人跟主人男友，等待他們一陣子的艾倫跟在聖伯納後面，微笑走到門邊。

「你們肯定累了，快去洗手吧，晚餐就放在餐桌上。」他伸手接過漢克脫下來的棕色外套，湊近男友身軀，吻了吻DPD副隊長臉頰，隨後別過頭，用雙唇輕觸康納的臉。

平常若艾倫不用工作，或比他們早下班，可以過來住一晚時總會發生同樣劇情，漢克忍不住用手輕撫方才被男友吻過的左邊臉頰，有點難以置信今天有什麼特別，直到他聽見艾倫的提醒。

「吃完後來房間，就能開始 **準備** 了。」

漢克猛然回到現實，望著轉身前還朝他拋媚眼的SWAT隊長，下一秒，他就低頭望著兩腿之間微微突起的布料。

**幹！**

他對於僅僅一個眼神，就產生反應的自己感到頭痛，幸好，康納在這時候拉動搭檔手臂，把他推向浴室洗手，試圖藉由其他方式減緩情慾。

「你得把這些感覺留到最後，一次爆發出來。」康納站在漢克旁邊，對正在洗手的搭檔提醒。

「我認為你可以先閉嘴，等吃完飯再談。」他沒好氣地瞪著水龍頭告知。

「Got it！」康納維持一貫態度，用這句無論經過多久，漢克仍然覺得在敷衍他的話來回應，即便還是略有微詞，但漢克也只是伸手把水龍頭關閉，用掛在旁邊架子上的浴巾擦拭雙手，快步踏出浴室。

康納寸步不移，等漢克開始用餐，才與男友談起關於生活上的瑣事，扣除艾倫沒有在場詢問他們工作情形，這確實跟平常無異，試圖解決那盤培根炒蛋期間，漢克不時往臥室方向探去，門是關閉的，他推測艾倫在裡面做某件事，這份疑惑跟期待感，以及胯下又開始有反應的連鎖效應下，促使他沒太多意願閒聊。最終，他在將近20分鐘的煎熬後把餐盤掃光，當漢克要起身洗盤子時，康納忽然開口。

「漢克，我先回臥房，你洗好盤子再進來。」

DPD副隊長才剛別過頭，就瞧見仿生人用小跑步衝向臥房位置，康納開門瞬間，他只有瞧見一絲佔據不少空間的皮膚色，那似乎是艾倫裸體躺在床鋪上，可惜還沒看清，康納就把門重新關閉。

被要求等待的漢克只好拿著盤子跟刀叉，轉身走向流理台，他認為這是自己男友試圖挑起他的性慾，當然，也有可能想讓跨年砲過程更順利的步驟之一，他忍著下體愈發明顯的腫脹，撈起放在桌上的手機觀看時間。

**9：33**

距離午夜12點還有超過2個半小時，他猜不透提早準備的理由，但已經告訴自己稍後的抉擇，漢克剛把盤子跟餐具放入烘碗機，就別過頭注視臥室門，壓低聲音，以有些危險的口吻訴說。

「你們這二個該死的小兔崽子，待會準備被我狠狠 **教訓** 。」話音剛落，他就甩動還殘留水花的雙手，穿過廚房，走到臥室門前，連敲門都沒有，就轉動門把，將門大幅敞開。

* * *

漢克眨了幾次眼，才確定自己真的沒看錯。

康納已經把全身衣物脫下來，與艾倫一起赤身裸體地躺在床上，康納的性愛模組就插在艾倫嘴裡，隨著仿生人前後衝刺的力道戳刺艾倫口腔，康納的後穴則是被捅進一根仿造人類生殖器材質的電動按摩棒，隨著康納每次抽插艾倫的嘴，電動按摩棒就抖動一次，造成警用仿生人身軀跟著抖動。

「你們現在是他媽的在做什麼？」漢克用高分貝的聲音大吼。

那對沉浸在性愛歡愉的人機暫時停歇，康納別過頭，用有些迷茫眼神望著DPD副隊長。

「如你所見，這只是前戲，艾倫替我口交，而我則透過按摩棒進行擴張，方便你之後的進出。」康納解釋著，在他說話期間，艾倫還在舔弄性愛模組，這畫面導致漢克的慾望翹更高。

「你又不是在最下面的，為什麼不是拿按摩棒插艾倫屁股？」他忍住想立刻脫下褲子，在12點前就把眼前二個誘人男性幹到高潮的想法，試圖詢問。

一直在專心傾聽漢克說話的艾倫，終於把腦袋往後挪，吐出被自己嘴巴包覆的碩大肉刃，目光飄向漢克。

「那是因為……」他在說話時，還轉過身軀，用翹挺臀部面對漢克，口中說著：「我希望你親自用手指替我擴張。」

漢克的雙頰飛快染上一層清晰紅暈，他把腦袋別開，試圖不讓自己把視線放在艾倫的臀部線條上，他在轉頭前，清楚瞧見有些許透明液體從SWAT隊長後穴流淌出來，顯然此時的艾倫非常想被他抱在懷裡進入，若是平常，不用等艾倫開口，他早就自己脫光，爬上床開始做愛，但該死的跨年砲邀約，導致他只能隱忍，企圖將慾望壓向內心最底層，無可避免的是漢克依然發現自己的肉柱頂端有些濕潤，幾滴白濁沿著蘑菇頭噴灑出來，弄髒了三角褲。

察覺到漢克狀況的康納在這時望著漢克的側臉，開口表示：「我們並不是要你現在就開始。」

中年男子沒有把目光投向窩在床鋪上的男友，他死命望著前方的窗戶，試圖詢問：「既然如此，為什麼還要叫我過來？」

艾倫用臂膀撐住身軀，站起身，康納伸手拔起塞在後穴的按摩棒，將還在震個不停的機器關掉，把從頂端至中間插入康納體內部份，還很潮濕的棒子放在床鋪上，繼續說明計畫。

「主要是想知道你的能耐。」

漢克忍不住轉頭，望著仿生男友，有些憤怒地指出：「聽起來像是你們對於我平時表現不滿意。」

發現愛人誤會的艾倫趕緊溫和訴說：「不，漢克，只是我在前幾天跟康納討論一件事。」

漢克挑動眉毛，無聲表示自己在等待對方說明，艾倫隨即解釋原因。

「我們發現平常做愛時間總是維持在半小時左右，加上前戲，一次不會超過一小時，所以想了解你有沒有辦法支撐更久時間。」

「這不公平，」漢克把雙臂交叉在胸前，充分表達不滿：「我已經54歲了，不可能有能耐從現在撐到跨年倒數完的瞬間才射精。」

康納在此時站起身，伸手輕觸漢克的手，輕壓對方掌心，柔聲呢喃：「我們可沒說要你等到放煙火時再一次射出來。」

漢克雙眼睜大，頓時明白對方的用意，他試圖探詢：「所以你們只是想知道我一個晚上能做幾次？」

「賓果。」康納俏皮地眨動右眼，做出漢克看過無數次，總能挑起他情慾的媚眼。

漢克咧嘴一笑，伸手推動康納身軀，把仿生人推向床鋪，同時自己湊上去，吻上對方的唇。

雙方溫熱唇瓣一貼合，康納就主動伸展雙臂，扣住漢克身軀，手指一路探到對方的襯衫鈕釦，試圖替搭檔脫除衣服，與此同時，艾倫也溜過來，拉著漢克褲頭，緩緩把長褲往下推，還沒真正把寬大三角褲剝除，艾倫就隔著布料，用嘴吮吸已經徹底突起的慾望，漢克一察覺到腳邊的動靜，隨即收回舌頭，草草結束接吻，低頭凝視艾倫。

「看起來你似乎等不及了。」

艾倫抬起頭，望著漢克：「我想知道這段時間以來，要求你減少食用高熱量食物，多吃青菜的成效如何。」

漢克笑了笑，用手把扣子已經被康納解除光的襯衫脫下來，朝床鋪一扔，接著將底褲沿腰部推動，促使碩大硬物彈出，艾倫雙眼發亮，試圖要用嘴去舔弄，但卻被漢克制止。

「不用急，既然你想知道我的能耐，就不必替我咬，」他用手輕撫迫不急待的艾倫腦袋，安靜指示：「爬到床鋪上去，我要直接替你擴張，至於你，」漢克別過頭面對正在朝他面帶微笑的康納，開口給予要求：「就像平常那樣就好。」

「Got it！」表明自己了解的康納，隨即攀爬到床鋪上，艾倫也跟著照做，在康納引導下，把雙臂放在枕頭上，臀部抬高，露出已經有些濕潤的後穴，康納則是用手握住性愛模組，靠近艾倫的腦袋，如稍早那樣，讓艾倫能握住性愛模組取悅仿生男友。

漢克深吸口氣，甩動右手，站在床鋪邊，把手貼在艾倫的白皙臀肉，一路愛撫，迅速抵達艾倫的穴口，他屏住呼吸，食指抵住小孔，緩緩探進去。

艾倫伸出舌頭舔弄康納的性愛模組同時，身軀大幅抖動，DPD副隊長的食指感受著被內壁擠壓的滋味，並把手指前後移動，協助進出，他察覺艾倫的後穴經過這番抽送，流淌出不少液體，他不禁皺眉。

「你不是在做過一輪後，屁股才會流水嗎？」他指出。

額角LED已經轉成紅色的康納，代替嘴巴不方便說話的艾倫回應：「我們在你進來前就先做過一次。」

漢克感到懷疑，打從康納進臥室到他洗好盤子，連十分鐘都不到，仿生人進一步證實。

「漢克，我真的沒騙你，一到臥室我就把褲子脫下來，插入艾倫體內，抽插不到三次就射了。」

漢克忍不住露出笑容，戲弄起搭檔：「你這早洩男。」

「嘿，」康納的LED轉動半圈，試圖反駁：「我早就在系統內安排好做愛時間表，不需要經過人類的前戲跟多次抽送就能達到高潮。」

漢克在這時驚覺到某件事，他低頭望著還在用手套弄嘴裡那根碩大柱體的男友，在朝對方體內添加第二根手指同時，緩緩說道：「所以目前艾倫還沒射過？」

康納點頭回應，從頭到尾都在聽他們對話的艾倫在這時把嘴巴從性愛模組移開，在喘息中提出要求。

「不用再擴張了，快插進來。」

漢克沒有直接行動，反倒傾身吻了吻SWAT隊長留著汗水的額頭，溫和表示：「別急，我當然會給你想要的。」

一直起身子，中年男子才謹慎把手指從艾倫濕透的後穴取出，轉而握住豎立於兩腿間的昂揚，往前抵著緊緻穴口，嘴裡安靜呢喃：「放輕鬆。」

隨著艾倫深吸口氣，漢克順著透明液體，滑入男友體內，艾倫興奮地抖動身軀，轉頭注視在他身後連續頂弄的高大男人，雙眼滿是熱切目光，漢克被這神情弄到更硬，他以雙手扣住艾倫兩側臀部，肉刃不斷往前擠壓，沒多久就撞擊到艾倫前列腺，碰撞同時，褐髮男子發出響亮呼喊。

「繼續！」

漢克感受到前端冒出些許液體，但沒有用太快的速度猛烈衝刺，反而放慢速度，輾磨起溫暖禁地。

「別忘記這是在測試我的持久力，況且，還沒12點呢。」他咧嘴一笑，當艾倫露出沮喪神情，他隨即加強力量，往前推送，碰撞前列腺，原本要被艾倫說出口的言語，頓時化為喘息。

在旁邊等待一陣子的康納也沒有閒著，他剛偵測到二名人類進入狀況，就湊近艾倫，低頭往SWAT隊長的頸部吻下去，同時以指頭揉搓艾倫的乳頭。

脖子跟乳頭是艾倫的敏感處，加上後穴被漢克的粗長慾望填滿，他的喘息開始夾雜些許呻吟，身軀也前後擺盪起來，與漢克的衝刺形成律動，內壁因為強烈快感快速收縮，把漢克原本就頗有份量的柱體夾更緊。

「看來你並不希望我離開。」DPD副隊長笑著表示。

除了發出細碎呼喊，艾倫沒多餘力氣反應。

「我……我快……快要到……到……」他雙頰完全呈現紅色，漢克趕在對方完全說出口前，伸手從艾倫兩腿之間探去，抓住隨著褐髮男子彈跳的慾望上下套弄起來，並低頭在艾倫耳邊壓低聲音告知。

「與我一起吧。」

艾倫瞳孔大幅擴張，漢克抓緊機會，把埋入男友體內的肉刃朝前列腺猛烈刺下去，加強手部速度，二名人類雙雙喘氣，同時從前端噴灑出大量白濁。

艾倫的胸膛因此被弄髒，漢克剛回過神來，就挪動身軀，從緊緻穴口退出疲軟的慾望。

「現在幾點了？」這是此時他最想知道的答案。

已經在艾倫頸部留下清晰吻痕的康納抬起頭，盯著搭檔告知：「目前時間是晚間10點57分。」

漢克以雙手覆蓋臉部，無奈說話：「該死，我開始覺得有點累，如果不盡速恢復精神，待會沒力氣撐到12點。」

「我有一個主意。」仿生人笑了笑，伸手翻過艾倫身軀，引導還沒徹底從餘韻回到現實的男子躺在床鋪上，康納走到艾倫正對面，毫不猶豫就抬起SWAT隊長的兩邊大腿，固定在自己腰側，漢克馬上清楚男友用意。

「你打算在我面前跟他表演活春宮，重新提振我的精神？」

康納的LED轉動幾次，別過頭望著中年男子，說出偵測結果：「漢克，根據你現在的身體情況，這會是個好方法。」

漢克確實因為康納舉動有些精神了，但他還沒有興致到繼續做，於是便開口說出想法。

「只要艾倫本人也同意，你們就可以開始。」

康納別過頭，注視此時已經逐漸恢復過來的艾倫，後者點了點頭。

「我允許。」

仿生人沒有直接回應，而是把身體往前一頂，將稍早被艾倫取悅過，此時還呈現腫漲狀態的昂揚推送至艾倫體內，順著甬道直接挺進。

艾倫抬起腦袋，發出響亮呻吟，康納抓住SWAT隊長的結實臀部，擺動下半身，肉刃一路推擠，直抵深處。當康納碰撞到前列腺，艾倫忍不住用較大的聲音給予指示。

「用力點！」

在旁邊觀看的漢克不禁皺眉抱怨：「你力氣沒這麼小吧。」

康納別過頭，凝視搭檔解釋：「我能隨意調整力道，但如果現在太猛烈，會導致艾倫在放煙火前就疲憊不堪，一滴都射不出來。」

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，輕挑眉毛表示：「這是在用另一種方式自誇？」

康納搖搖頭：「只是講述事實，但在人類角度看來確實能這樣解讀。」

DPD副隊長原想讓談話延續，但在瞧見艾倫雙頰緋紅，看起來有些痛苦難耐時，隨時把目光轉移，起身繞到人類男友面前，伸手扣住對方的臉，低頭吻上去。

接吻有效地轉移艾倫注意，康納持續用性愛模組連續撞擊艾倫的內壁，漢克則雙方舌頭交纏，吮吸著男人口腔內特有的清香，手臂環抱住艾倫背脊，輕撫愛人的傷疤，艾倫的手掌也貼著漢克胸膛不放，雖說沒有定期健身，還喜歡吃高熱量食品，造成漢克沒多少脂肪，但艾倫熱愛接吻時用手去摸漢克胸膛的肉。

最終，他們在需要空氣情況下分開，漢克注視懷裡隨後康納抽插，加上方才接吻，不斷喘氣的艾倫呢喃：「我硬了。」

艾倫咧嘴一笑，稍微別過頭，向康納詢問：「現在時間？」

康納的LED也轉動都沒，就直接報告：「11：20，我打算等到30分再進入正題。」

「不，我並不需要等！」漢克認真指出。

康納趕緊提醒：「但我無法確定是否有辦法順利，等到11：30是最好主意。」

「既然是要測試我的持久力，」漢克微笑回答：「那不妨提早10分鐘，這樣才能得知我的能耐，」他還別過頭望著艾倫，提醒對方：「別忘記我們過去玩多瘋。」

艾倫雙頰浮現少有的羞愧神情，他憶起自己跟漢克剛交往期間，經常跟對方在車內、廁所、巷子裡歡愛，這促使他內壁不禁收縮，讓原本想把慾望從SWAT隊長體內抽離的康納受到壓制，萬不得已之下，只得用力頂弄幾次，率先交待在艾倫體內，隨著康納釋放，艾倫終於放鬆些，他感受到仿生人逐漸退出，隨後他凝視漢克，安靜指示：「我需要你躺下來。」

漢克微微一笑，沒有說任何話，立即轉身躺在床上，望著握住聳立在兩腿間的肉刃，緩緩湊近中 年男子下體，讓雙方陰莖相互摩擦，瞧見艾倫眉頭緊皺，試圖讓愛人感到舒適模樣，漢克緩緩詢問：「你真的不用任何協助？」

艾倫頭也不抬，只是努力用手同時套弄彼此的慾望，小聲做出答覆：「完全不需要。」

漢克緩緩閉上雙眼，讓自己鼓足勇氣，再度睜開眼睛，隨即伸展臂膀，坐起來，在艾倫能反應前，就抱住對方身軀，把右手覆蓋在二人的硬挺上，並表示：「顯然並非如此。」

艾倫試圖要開口，接著就聽見旁邊傳來東西挪動的聲音，康納跪在他們旁邊，輕柔拉開艾倫手臂，溫和提議：「艾倫，也許可以改成由我跟漢克助你一臂之力。」

SEAT隊長眨眨眼，顯然感到極為意外，他忍不住說道：「我沒聽錯吧。」

漢克開始移動起手指，輕戳艾倫的柱體表現，露出狡詐神情回答：「你說呢？」

完全不需要艾倫親口答應，一個簡單挑眉就足以傳達他的想法，漢克望著男友，把身軀往前挪，自己與褐髮男子的肉刃隨即貼更緊，他開始揉搓起雙方的硬物，艾倫也動起手指，逐步進入狀況，康納無聲地跨越至艾倫身旁，用手扣住男子的臉，引導對方別過頭，當艾倫照做，仿生人隨即把嘴唇送上去，與艾倫陷入熱吻中。

康納並未用手接觸艾倫跟漢克的慾望，只是專注在接吻上，他們的舌頭糾纏著，在艾倫的唾液帶動下，發出輕微碰撞聲，康納跟艾倫接吻時往往很積極，警用仿生人把舌頭往前抵，輕刺艾倫口腔，吮吸起SWAT隊長的唇瓣，促使艾倫忍不住發出嗚咽。

漢克察覺到雙頰發燙，手指也在聲音影響下加重套弄力量，當屬於高潮的滋味開始逐步攀爬，快要掩蓋思緒時，他終於開口了。

「給我停止！」

康納還真的乖巧地把舌頭縮回去，艾倫則是還沒恢復過來，他只得別過頭望著漢克，透過眼神表達疑惑，DPD副隊長沒浪費時間，他隨即詢問：「現在幾點？」

警用仿生人馬上報告時間：「現在晚間11點35分。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，伸展臂膀，將康納帶入懷裡，望著搭檔表示：「雖然原本不想跟你這樣做，但這樣子也不錯。」

他沒有等康納正面回應，就低頭吻住搭檔的唇瓣。

漢克平日只會在做愛期間才跟後穴被他進入的康納邊吻邊做，這天卻猛然發現，還沒正式開始前與康納接吻的滋味不錯，他用手輕揉康納背脊，細細感受著仿生人的乾淨口腔，漢克在內心歡呼，幸好仿生人本身就具有清洗功能，他才不用擔心觸碰對方舌頭時接觸搭檔舔過的血液或某種不知名液體。

康納的雙頰浮現藍色光暈，他用手環抱搭檔，LED因為接吻在大幅轉動，就在他們吻到發出響亮聲音的同時，漢克從眼角餘光發現艾倫逕自拿起按摩棒，推進後穴，閉上雙眼擺盪身軀，看起來很陶醉。漢克不禁皺起眉頭，把身軀往後挪，開口詢問：「你這是在搞什麼？」

艾倫撐開眼皮，凝視著漢克，試圖解釋：「幫自己擴張。」

漢克挑起眉毛詢問：「只要你開口，我就能讓你安心享受。」

「但你在忙著親康納。」SWAT隊長指出。

漢克別過頭望著搭檔，後者馬上咧嘴一笑，主動退開來，讓DPD副隊長能轉身面對艾倫，在毫無預警情況下，漢克把身子往前撲，壓在艾倫身上，SWAT隊長忍不住微笑，漢克跟著微笑，用手掌貼住男友臀部揉動著，頭也不回地朝康納說：「現在應該能開始正題了吧。」

身後傳來仿生人說話聲：「可以了，目前時間晚間11點42分。」

中年男子低頭往艾倫的頸部湊上去，同時挪動起手掌，指頭撫摸過身體線條，一路抵達艾倫的穴口，他沒有做出任何提醒，就立刻把手指伸進去，褐髮男子發出輕微嘆息，隨後告知：「漢克，你可以直接進來。」

漢克在把手指往前推擠些，促使艾倫發出細微呻吟後，才低聲提醒：「你知道我向來很死板。」話音剛落，他就添加第二根手指進入艾倫體內，將內壁伸展更多，嘴裡喃喃訴說：「在我滿意前，你休想被填滿。」

艾倫迷濛地瞇起眼睛，用手撐住腦袋，安靜表示：「就是因為這樣，當年我才會在初次性愛後就選擇與你交往。」

漢克感覺雙頰發熱，他企圖掩蓋羞愧，移動著二根手指，在艾倫體內形成剪刀狀。

漢克的攻勢並不猛烈，艾倫仍舊發出輕微呻吟，康納在快速掃描後報告成果。

「現在可以插進去了。」

DPD副隊長溫和地把手指再度往前擠壓些，平靜訴說：「你應該知道我很固執的。」

艾倫發出細微聲響，別過頭望著康納，後者的LED瞬間轉黃，此時，SWAT隊長才將視線放在漢克身上，緩緩開口：「我認為時機已到。」

中年男子在把手指謹慎抽離同時，還做出最後一次對康納提出提問：「時間？」

仿生人立即表示：「晚間11點48分，我認為——」不等他說完，漢克就逕自伸手抱起艾倫。

「閉嘴！」這句話還真的有效讓康納住嘴，專心觀察男友們情況。

漢克用手輕撫艾倫此時已經呈現相當濕潤的髮絲，在對方額頭親暱種植一吻，不大習慣漢克這種態度的褐髮男子忍不住表示：「你還是我所認識的那位漢克．安德森嗎？」

漢克咧嘴一笑，把艾倫往後推，促使對方躺在床鋪上，隨後抬起男友雙腿，身軀往前一挺，用腫漲的肉刃抵住對方穴口，狡詐指出：「我可以用技術證明自己是誰。」

艾倫微笑以對，主動用腿勾住漢克的腰側，後者深吸口氣，在艾倫後庭流淌出的液體協助下，順利滑進稍早已經被他進入過緊緻密道，縱然已經做過，漢克仍舊耗費些許力氣，才刺到艾倫的甬道深處，躺在他身下的男子露出喜悅神情，內壁因為碩大慾望抽插緣故擴張更多，黏稠液體毫無節制地沖刷著埋入他體內的陰莖。

「噢——快填滿我。」艾倫瞇起雙眸，用跟平時說話幾乎沒差別的音量提出要求。

漢克稍微調整角度，用力撞擊艾倫的前列腺一次，隨後抱怨：「你究竟多愛戲弄我？」

艾倫隨即收起迷茫神情，恢復穩定模樣，以碧綠瞳孔凝視漢克，說明自身目的：「只是想增添情趣。」

「我可不需要你擅作主張，」漢克把身軀往前挪動些，將臉貼近SWAT隊長的臉龐，嚴肅告知：「光是你從我面前走過，露出一抹明亮笑容，就足以讓我硬。」

艾倫完全沒想到漢克會趁機講述這段對方藏在心底多年，卻始終未能表達的心境，他馬上愣住，漢克則是低頭吻住對方的唇瓣，加重抽插力道，與懷裡的男人共同律動起全身。

經過超過一小時的鋪陳，此時漢克使用到的力氣比平時還多，艾倫在喘息同時，思緒不禁返回多年前，他還是菜鳥員警，被漢克照顧，因為那份柔情陷入愛河的往事，內壁往內收縮，親密夾住宛如鐵棒的硬挺，後穴因為強烈喜悅瘋狂流出透明液體，漢克的撞擊在察覺到艾倫情緒後又加大些許。

此時，顯然按耐不住的康納，走到SWAT隊長面前，毫不猶豫就把在胯下翹起的性愛模組往艾倫臉頰湊過去，褐髮男子咧嘴一笑，伸手握住康納的慾望，沒有低頭就舔，反倒把腦袋往前伸，讓臉頰貼住碩大硬物，這舉止讓康納的LED快速偏轉，顏色在黃紅之間閃爍，漢克雙頰也泛起紅暈，他立即詢問：「搞什麼鬼？」

艾倫勾起嘴角，把舌頭伸出一點，輕觸康納的肉柱頂部，微笑回應：「適時的放慢速度，能獲得更高品質的性愛品質。」話音剛落，他就張開嘴巴，徹底把整根性愛模組納入口中，擺動起腦袋，發出吮吸聲。   
  


漢克感受到自己的慾望在彈跳，他因為艾倫的誘人模樣又腫漲些許，在猛烈衝刺前，還開口提醒康納：「如果快要12點了，就提醒我一聲。」

警用仿生人點點頭，並說：「Got it！」

得到保證的漢克，挪動臂膀，拖住艾倫臀部，瞄準男友前列腺頂弄下去，撞擊力量促使艾倫發出悶哼，但仍舊專注取悅著康納，仿生人也沒有呆站在原地看艾倫幫他口交，他用手把艾倫髮絲推開，注視SWAT隊長的碧綠雙眸，用較為緩慢的速度擺蕩起下半身，柱體開始在溫熱口腔內戳刺，與同一時間試圖滿足艾倫後穴的漢克一起抽插著，康納不時別過頭，與自己搭檔四目相交，系統還重複撥放平日性愛畫面，協助他進入狀況，這對DPD最佳拍檔，與SWAT菁英隊長沉默無聲，享受著肉體拍打與純粹歡愉。

漢克的解脫時機，就在他剛察覺到肉慾前端在某次衝撞後，流淌一滴濁物時來臨，康納轉動著LED，說出時間：「剩下5分鐘就要放煙火了。」

中年男子隨即大吼：「非常好！」並給予指示：「康納，你先拔出來。」

仿生人乖巧照做，艾倫在康納把性愛模組溫和退出時安靜喘息，眨眼盯著漢克瞧，後者輕撫男友臉頰，詢問道：「要指定姿勢嗎？」

艾倫閉上雙眼，感受著漢克手掌的熱度，低喃著：「雙龍，我希望在這特別時刻，讓你跟康納同時插進來，射在我體內。」

漢克抖抖眉毛，但並未詢問，只是跟搭檔交換一個眼神，得到暗示的仿生人隨即移動身軀，抵達漢克旁邊，艾倫則是在體內還插著漢克肉刃的情況下轉動身軀，背對著他們，並表示：「來吧。」

DPD副隊長稍微把身軀往後挪，試圖給予康納足夠空間，警用仿生人單手握住性愛模組，瞄準縫隙，緩緩推送進去，艾倫感受到些許疼痛，但多虧他們平日就用這體位不少次，他順利熬過去，當康納就定位，他隨即睜大眼睛呼喊：「開始！」

漢克跟康納分別用手扣住艾倫兩側臀部，扭著下半身，二根硬挺隨即在艾倫體內連續輾磨前列腺，猛烈拍打著內壁，艾倫除了抬起腦袋，暢快呻吟外什麼話都無法說。

DPD副隊長在他們開始進入狀況時別過頭望著康納的側臉，露出一抹微笑，仿生人專注在性愛上，顯然也把他們目前行為當成工作，漢克忍不住用空出來的手揉動對方髮絲，當康納別過頭望著搭檔，他才平靜說著：「我會記得這天的。」

「實際上，」康納笑著糾正：「再1分鐘就會成為 **昨天。** 」

漢克立即抓到重點，他把身軀往前傾，蜻蜓點水地在艾倫背脊種植清晰吻痕，同時朝對方前列腺衝刺，一旁的康納有樣學樣，在漢克剛遠離時接替同樣位置，促使褐髮男子幾乎沒有停歇空間，快感宛如接連不斷的浪潮，徹底淹沒艾倫全身，當時間來到前10秒，康納隨即開口，清晰地抱出數字。

「10。」

漢克僅有短暫的0.1秒想阻止，但隨即被繼續維持下去的想法取代，他眉頭緊皺，用力往小點刺下去。

「9。」

艾倫發出巨大呻吟，這是與平日不同的誘人嗓音，明顯是要協助漢克準時發射。

「8。」

漢克察覺到自己身軀開始抖動，前端也順利擠出濕黏液體，他稍微放慢速度，把慾望從艾倫體內抽離一些，盯著表面泛白的陰莖，接著深吸口氣。

「7。」

聽到倒數聲的漢克，張開嘴巴，沒有發出聲音，用力往前擠壓。

「6。」

已經硬到極致的肉刃直搗艾倫前列腺，衝擊著SWAT隊長。

「5。」

艾倫舒服呻吟，稍微抖動臀部，掛在兩腿間的昂揚因為漢克舉動彈跳二下。

「4。」

康納在倒數同時，還伸手握住艾倫的肉柱，上下套弄著。

「3。」

艾倫因為埋在體內的二根碩大肉刃，以及康納的愛撫，發出更響亮呻吟。

「2。」

漢克雙手緊扣住艾倫臀部，以自己能釋放的最大力量讓陰莖往前列腺撞擊下去。

「1。」

原本就能輕易控制身體的康納，讓人工精液在前端待命，漢克則是大吼，等待著0秒到來。

「0。」

漢克還沒真正喊完，肉慾就伴隨彈跳，往艾倫體內噴灑著大量白濁，康納也跟隨漢克，一起交待在SWAT隊長體內，同時艾倫也因為他的套弄，順利噴發，把胸膛給弄髒。

剛射完的漢克感覺到勞累，他在拔出來同時，還聽見外頭傳來煙火聲，疲倦中他聽見二名男友分別躺在自己左右兩側發出的聲響。

「新年快樂。」艾倫首先給予祝福。

「今年也請多多指教。」康納在之後說道。

漢克卻講述著毫不相干的話題，他死命撐著身軀，緩緩詢問：「你們最好說話算話。」

「當然，我會遵守自己提出來的計劃。」艾倫平靜呢喃。

「我向來很守規矩。」康納笑著表示。

如果是平常，漢克會皺起眉頭，指出康納在工作上經常違反命令，但此時，他卻只能點點頭，表達自己有聽清楚，接著閉上雙眼，任由睡意席捲全身。

漢克的二名男友主動擁抱住他，與伴侶共同入夢。

當外頭煙火終於放完時，安德森家的三名男性已經完全睡著，他們在此後人生，都會銘記這段實際發生過的瘋狂回憶。


End file.
